


Stray Shadow

by dork



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, F/M, I don't even know anymore, Noragami AU, all the uke are fem, and the kisedai and seme squad still male, because i have a thing for gender reversal, oh and lots of curse words guys beware, sort of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-08-22 05:34:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8274661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dork/pseuds/dork
Summary: Meet Kagami Taiga, new god fresh from a rundown shrine, cheeseburger enthusiast, and a plain idiot. All he wants in his immortal life is to slay the hell out of the Generation of Miracles, a godly 5-men-and-1-woman squad that is too OP for his and everyone's own liking, have a lifetime cheeseburger supply, and be the greatest god ever.Enter Kuroko Tetsuya, a dead teenage girl almost invisible even to the gods. She may look emotionless, act emotionless, or be the epitome of the poker face, but maybe there is a reason to that. No one knows for sure.Don't forget Furihata Kouki, a teenage girl who's not dead and that's it. Her life is so flat it's straighter than a homophobe's sexuality.Fuse all of them together, and you have burgers, violence, romance, scissors, and product placement. Basically the worst fanfiction ever.[i suck at summaries omg]





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! About damn time I write an actual fanfiction.
> 
> I'm not a native speaker, so please endure my mistakes HAHA. I'm trying to fix them.
> 
> Enjoy the story! Let me know what you guys think. (If you can actually stand reading it *sobs*)

Kagami Taiga was in Japan.

After a hundred years.

_Japan._

“Ugh…” He stretched his aching limbs. Economy seats weren’t designed to fit him. “Been so long since I migrated… Why would she want me to hurry up and come here anyway…?”

Arriving inside Narita Airport, he also realized one little important thing he forgot as he read the directions to the baggage claim area. The little demons who were so hard to be written, so complicated, and so absurd.

“ _Kanji_ …” he groaned. Man, why does Japan have three writing systems in the first place? Everything would’ve been easier if they used the 30 letters of the alphabet. Or was it 28…? Whatever. He was already an idiot. He didn’t feel the need to be stuffed thousands of weird-shaped words that also have thousands of different readings and meanings. _Hiragana_ and _katakana_ were challenges all by themselves.

He snapped out of his thoughts when someone said, “Excuse me, but you’re blocking the way.”

“Ah! Sorry,” he replied, and walked again.

After Kagami spotted his duffel bag, he quickly picked it up, and went outside, about to call a taxi…

When he found out that when he rummaged through his wallet and every single pocket he could think of, he only had twenty dollars.

 _Fucking hell! $20? How the fuck am I gonna survive with twenty fucking dollars? Cabs are hella expensive here, so I can’t even order a cab to Dad’s shrine with this! And I forgot to exchange the money!_ His thoughts rambled on.

Before he knew it, an actually smart part of his brain clicked.

“Oh, yeah. The subway. Dammit, why hadn’t I remembered the subway? Or was it called metro?”

* * *

 

The shrine was empty. Hell, it wasn’t even locked.

“Dad? Alex?” Kagami called out. “Where are you guys?”

No reply.

“Old man—”

He heard footsteps. “Oh, Taiga… it’s you.”

It was his father’s one and only _shinki_ , Alexandra Garcia. Alex was like an older sister to him, even though said woman loved wandering around kissing random hot _shinki_ of any gender (mostly girls) with just her underwear and he was the one responsible to pull her off and apologize on her behalf.

His father found Alex in Los Angeles. She was a meek soul, with her eyes not being able to see due to an accident when she was alive. Fire was bright, and being a god of fire, she was blessed and can finally see again. It turned out that she was very direct and has a huge passion for basketball.

Kagami. _Ka_ for fire, and _gami_ for god. It suited him and the whole shrine.

Tonight was different. Instead of her classic striped red pair of bra and panties, she donned a plain black dress. And her eyes were… red? Forget about that, even her wearing an extra layer of clothing meant that something was off.

“Alex…” he started. “What happened… where is he?”

Tears started cascading down her streaked face. She whispered, “Taiga… I’m so sorry…”

Realization suddenly dawned upon Kagami.

“…Oh.”

He’s never going to meet him again, even in the afterlife.

He’s gone.

Happily never after.

He was at a loss for words. “So dad… he was lying the whole time? I thought the shrine went well… He said so in his letters… and e-mails… and texts… I even Facetimed him before and he looked okay!”

Alex shook her head. “We lost a whole number of believers after… After them…”

“What? _Who?_ ” His godly blood began to boil.

Silence. Then she said, “… _Kiseki no Sedai_. The Generation of Miracles.”

“And who are they?”

There was no turning back. The fire has been ignited.

“They are Japan’s five biggest gods. Superstars to godly standards. No god could outshine them when they rose to fame.

Kise Ryouta of Kanagawa’s Kaijou Shrine, god of beauty, commerce, and trading. People who seek beauty or models hoping for a success in the fashion industry all pray to him.

From Shuutoku Shrine in Tokyo, Midorima Shintarou, god of fortune and fate. He created Oha-Asa, which devoted followers buy so-called “lucky items” from his shrine to increase their luck.

Also from Tokyo, Touou Shrine’s Aomine Daiki, god of war, and his cousin Momoi Satsuki, goddess of love. The two opposites attract a lot of worshippers, mostly soldiers, for fights, sport matches, or a smooth relationship. Aomine is also the second strongest god, right before Akashi.

Murasakibara Atsushi from Akita’s Yosen Shrine, god of health and longetivity. Quite ironic due his diet comprising mostly of junk food, but people who pray to him usually live a longer life and earn more strength. His followers are mostly wrestlers.

And from Rakuzan Shrine in Kyoto, Akashi Seijuurou, god of wealth, abundance, leadership, and supremacy. Called the “Emperor of the Gods”, he is the most powerful god to date. The emperor and prime minister themselves constantly devote their lives to worship him. Japan is now a very strong country, stronger than ever before because of him. You don’t stand a chance against them, Taiga! Don’t be a stubborn idiot right now just because they killed your father—”

“I don’t give a fuck about that bullshit!” he snapped. “All I know is that they killed not just dad, but a hell lot of other gods…” Kagami’s eyes glowed like a flame.

“…and they’re gonna taste the flames of the Kagami.”


End file.
